if 'nobody listen', i will 'learn to be Lonely'
by Silvermoonarisato
Summary: terinspirasi dari lagu Opera 'Nobody listen' dan 'learn to be Lonely' dan menciptakn Fanfic yang kelewatan Gaje dan nggak nyambung pokoknya, enjoy the madness !


**YAH ! sekali lagi Silvermoon Arisato yang gaje, gila, over dosis gula dan lain lainnya membuat Sebuah Fanfic DW6 yang gaje abis… mungkin sedikit terinspirasi dari cerita Hui Na –chan ( jepang mode on ), lagi pula ini lagu dari Phantom opra yang gua edit lagi dari antara lagi "Nobody listen" dan " Learn to be Lonely " dan LEBIH parahnya… ini cerita soal Zhao yun dan gua sendiri Xiahou Ying Fang (lol lol lol lol lol ). Disini lagu "Nobody listen" milik Zhao yun karena disini gua buat sedikit arrogant, kesepian, dan pokoknya tipe tipe kaya Cao pi dah… *dibunuh* dan "Learn to be Lonely" punya gua ! karena disini sifat gua selalu aja iri dengan saudara saudara perempuan gua yang selalu disayang ama ortu gua melebihi gua dan menganggap mereka itu selalu beruntung serta mencoba untuk menjauhkan diri gua dari mereka ! ( nggak cocok kan ama gua, tuh lagu ?) dan disini er… pokoknya enjoy dah ( dan sedikit note lagi, saya pasti bakalan dibunuh ama Hui Na kalo baca cerita ini )**

_**Zhao yun POV :**_

_**No one would listen**_

_**No one but her**_

_**Heard as outcast hears**_

Tak ada yang pernah mendengarkan keluh kesahku, tak ada satupun yang biasa mendengarkannya. Karena itu lah, banyak orang yang mengangap aku digin, kasar, dan kejam. Sekali lagi, aku berdiri di balkon sambil memandang langit malam yang kosong tanpa bintang seolah olah tak ada bintang yang mau tersenyum kepadaku. Aku menarik napasku berkali kali sambil melupakan dendamku kepada permaisuri Shu.

Entah kenapa, tiba tiba aku sadar dengan mimpiku belakangan ini. Aku melihat seorang gadis muda yang selalu saja tersenyum kepadaku. Senyumannya bagaikan malaikat yang turun dari kayangan sana. Aku yakin kalau gadis itu bukan lah kakakku, kenapa ? aku juga tidak tau. Tapi yang pasti, aku yakin jika gadis yang suka tersenyum itu bukan lah kakakku. Melainkan seseorang yang mungkin sangat special untukku suatu hari nanti.

" Zhao yun…!"

Aku pun berbalik memandang orang yang memanggilku, yaitu Ma Chao, orang yang pernah ditolong kakakku. Aku kemudian dengan angkuhnya aku kemudian kembali menatap langit yang tak bertabur bintang itu. Aku tau Ma Chao berjalan mendekatiku, tetapi aku hanya diam seperti tidak mengetahui jika dia datang mendekatiku, kemudian berdiri disampingku.

" hey, kau tidak mau berada didalam ?" Tanya Ma Chao sambil ikut menatap langit bersamaku.

" maaf, aku sedang tidak ingin didalam… " jawabku dengan nada dingin kepadanya

" kau masih marah padaku ?" Tanya Ma Chao yang kemudian menatap ku dengan tatapan penuh rasa kasihan.

" marah ? untuk apa ? aku tidak punya sedikit pun rasa dendam padamu ! lagi pula… aku permisi, aku ingin kembali ke kamarku.." kataku kemudian berjalan pergi setelah memberi hormat pada Ma Chao.

_**Shamed into solitude**_

_**Shunned by the multitude**_

_**I learned to listen**_

_**In my dark, my Heart Heard music**_

" brengsek…" keluhku ketika sampai dikamarku,

Bagaimana tidak ? aku sudah bosan memainkan drama ini !, aku bosan menjadi 'pria-pendiam-yang-sempurna' didepan semua orang termasuk tuan Ma Chao. Aku kemudian melepaskan baju bajaku dan kemudian rebah ketempat tidurku. Perlahan lahan, akupun menutup mataku untuk melepaskan rasa lelahku.

" _aku harap aku bertemu dengan 'gadis' itu lagi dalam mimpi…_" pikirku dan kemudian menutup mata berharap untuk bisa bertemu dengan 'gadis misterius'.

Tak berapa lama kemudian, aku pun mendapati diriku sedang berada di taman bunga. Disitu berdiri seorang gadis berbaju hijau sambil membawa sekeranjang bunga yang kemudian menatapku dengan senyuman diwajahnya lagi, perlahan lahan aku melihat dia berjalan menjauh dariku.

" tunggu !" teriak ku yang berusaha mengejarnya,

Entah kenapa, semakin aku kejar, semakin jauh gadis itu. Kemudian aku menyerah untuk mengejarnya. Aku berhenti, untuk pertama kalinya aku menyerah. Aku kemudian berdiam diri ditengah taman bunga yang luas itu. Akupun menatap langit dan berteriak sekencang kencangnya..

" DIMANA KAMU ?" teriakku sekencang kencangnya yang tak sedikitpun mendapatkan jawaban dari gadis itu, kemudian aku pun menarik napasku dan berteriak lagi " TOLONGLAH, AKU INGIN SEKALI BERTEMU DENGANMU ! AKU INGIN SEKALI BISA…"

" _berbicara dengaku ? sebentar lagi, kau akan bertemu dengan ku kok…"_

Aku kemudian berhenti berteriak ketika mendengar suara seorang gadis yang lembut itu. Kemudian perlahan lahan pandanganku mulai silau… aku tak tau apa yang terjadi…. Dan kemudian aku berada disuatu tempat…

_**Xiahou Ying Fang POV :**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

_**Born into emptiness**_

_**Learn to be Lonely**_

_**Learn to be your one companion**_

"selamatya Xiahou Huo Ma !"

Aku mendengar suara teriakan orang orang yang sedang mengucapkan selamat atas pernikahan kakakku yang cantik bagaikan bidadari yang turun dari surga, sama seperti adikku, Xiahou Yang Mei. Kedua orang itu beruntung memiliki otak yang pintar setara dengan wajah mereka. Aku kembali lagi menarik napasku sambil berdiri diblangkon yang bisa menjauhkanku dari teriakan selamat dan acara perpisahan dengan kakakku yang akan bulan madu ke suatu tempat bersama suaminya.

" cih," keluhku sambil meneteskan air mata sambil melihat senyum bahagia dari wajah kakak serta suami barunya bersamaan dengan ayah dan ibuku.

Kemudian aku pun berjalan menuju kamarku sambil meneteskan air mata. Aku tak peduli berapa banyak pelayan dirumahku yang melihat diriku menangis selayaknya anak cengeng yang suka menangis setiap saat. Aku kemudian membua pintu kamarku dan menutupnya sekencang mungkin agar bisa meredakan perasaan sakit hatiku.

" beruntung sekali dia…" gerutuku sambil meneteskan air mata terus menerus yang mebasahi gaun hijauku.

Entah berapa kali aku menangis dan berusaha untuk menjauh dari keluargaku sendiri bahkan aku pun berusaha menjauh dari teman temanku agar tidak sakit hati kepada mereka sampai mereka menjuluki ku sebagai 'anak-orang-kaya-yang-sombong-dan-cengeng'. Aku selalu saja merasa jika aku lebih baik sendirian saja, seolah aku tau rencana tuhan yang menakdirkanku menjadi seorang gadis yang harus hidup sendirian saja agar tidak menyakiti perasaanku dan perasaan orang lain.

" cih, seandainya… ada orang yang benar benar mengerti tentang perasaanku…" kataku sambil menutup mataku untuk beristirahat setelah hari hari yang melelahkan.

_**Never dreamed out in world**_

_**There are arms to hold you**_

Aku kemudian membuka mataku dan mendapati diriku disebuah taman bunga. Entah berapa kali aku bermimpi berada di taman bunga seperti ini dan setauku, aku pasti akan bertemu dengan seorang pria yang tersenyum padaku. Dia tersenyum seolah mengerti soal perasaanku.

" disini lagi ?" gerutuku yang menutupi perasaanku yang sebenarnya sangat senang berada disini.

" _kamu jangan ngomong seperti itu…_"

Aku kemudian kaget sekali mendengar suara itu. Suara yang begitu lembut, sangat lembut seolah dia benar benar berada di dekatku. Aku kemudian menoleh kebelakang berharap bisa bertemu dengan pria itu lagi.

" Keluar kamu ! jangan jadi pengecut !" kataku dengan kasar untuk menutupi kalimat yang sebenarnya ingin aku katakan pada pria itu.

" _haha… ternyata kamu itu sudah tidak sabar ya untuk bertemu denganku ? baiklah kalau begitu… persiapkan dirimu ya ?_"

Seketika itu, aku tidak bisa melihat apapun kecuali sinar yang terang dan menyilaukan mataku. Kemudian aku mendapati diriku di sebuah…

_**Normal POV : **_

_**" I hear you Voice, I hear your torment and your tears"**_

Dua orang itu pun membuka mata mereka. Mereka mendapati diri mereka berada di sebuah ruangan. Kemudian mereka pun saling menatap dan kemudian dengan refleknya mereka langsung teriak.

" SIAPA KAMU ? DAN TEPAT APA INI ?" teriak Zhao yun panic

" SEHARUSNYA ITU YANG HARUS AKU TANYA AMA KAMU !" balas Xiahou Fang

Kemudian dua orang itu terdiam dan saling memperhatikan wajah antara satu sama lain. Mereka kemudian sadar jika orang yang dihadapan mereka ini adalah orang yang mereka temui dimimpi mereka sendiri.

" kamu ! kamukan orang yang aku temui dalam mimpi ?" kaya Xiahou Fang terkaget kaget.

" apa ? bukannya kamu orang yang aku temui dalam mimpi ? bagaimana cara kamu berada disini ? dan bagaimana cara aku bisa keluar dari sini ?" Tanya Zhao yun

" kenapa kamu Tanya padaku ? bukankah ini salahmu sampai bisa membuat kita berada disini ?" balas Xiahou Fang dengan kasar.

" hey, bukannya ini salahmu ? dan baju apa yang kau gunakan ? aneh sekali " kata Zhao yun yang membuat Xiahou Fang mengangap jika Zhao yun menantangnya.

" _talk to the hand, man Hoare !_ " jawab Xiahou Fang santai dan langsung menjauh dari Zhao yun dengan kebingungan dengan bahasa yang Xiahou Fang pakai.

" hey, kau belum menjawabku dan bahasa apa itu tadi ?" Tanya Zhao yun, yang kemudian duduk di sebrang Xiahou Fang karena tak mendapatkan sedikitpun jawaban dari gadis garang itu.

" sial, aku berharap bisa bertemun dengan orang itu tapi aku menemukan seorang pria idiot yang mirip dengan orang itu.." gerutu Xiahou Fang, yang kemudian melihat sebuah gitar " hey, sejak kapan ada gitar disini ?" kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian mengambil gitar itu.

Zhao yun cuman diam saja tidak berkomentar apapun soal apa yang akan dilakukan Xiahou Fang dengan benda 'aneh' itu. Kemudain Xiahou Fang duduk dan memainkan gitar itu setelah siap dia kemudian menyanyi…

" _I know you I walked with you Once upon a dream I know you the gleam in your eyes Is so familiar a gleam I know it's true that visions Are seldom all they seem But if I know you I know What you'll do you'll love me At once the way you did Once upon a dream Once upon a time I dreamed We'd be together in love Forever once upon a night I was wishing for a never A never ending Once upon a time Once upon a night Once upon a wish Once upon a dream_…." Xiahou Fang kemudian berhenti menyanyi entah karena apa

Zhao yun diam mendengar suara Xiahou Fang. Ia kemudian berdiri dan berjalan mendekati Xiahou fang dan kemudian duduk disampinya " itu tadi lagu siapa ? dan bahasa apa yang kau gunakan ?"

" itu ? itu lagu yang kuciptakan sendiri dari mimpi mimpiku bersama seseorang yang mirip denganmu ! dan lagu itu belum lengkap dan belum lagi… itu pakai bahasa inggris ! kamu katro banget sih… emang kamu tinggal di jaman berapa ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang

" Dynasty…. Han ?"

" APA ?????????????" teriak Xiahou Fang shock dan hampir meloncat dari kursinya.

" kenapa ?"

" BERARTI ITU LEBIH DARI 2000 ABAD YANG LALU ???" teriak Xiahou Fang

" maksudmu ?"

" aku Xiahou Fang, aku berasal dari masa depan tepatnya 2009 !" kata Xiahou Fang shock abis abisan

" benarkah ? dan ngomong ngomong aku Zhao yun…." Kata Zhao yun dengan wajah jadi keikutan shok sendiri. " dan jika kau dari masa depan, bagaimana masa depan itu ?" Tanya Zhao yun penasaran

" masa depan ? sangat membosankan, orang orang dimasa depan lebih mementingkan diri sendiri dan menyayangi orang yang menuruti kemauannya. Aku selalu saja menjauh dari keluaga ku sendiri agar aku tidak akan menjadi seperti mereka. Jamaku tidak seperti di jamanmu kan, Zhao yun ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang sambil duduk kembali ke kursinya.

" tidak juga…" kata Zhao yun " semua orang ditempatku tak ada yang mau mendengarkan perasaan hatiku yang sebenarnya. Mereka selalu saja sibuk sendiri, tak punya waktu untuk berbicara denganku. Karena itulah, lebih baik aku tidak usah berbicara dengan mereka…" lanjut Zhao yun dengan wajah serius

" well, sepertinya kita punya nasib yang sama…" kata Xiahou Fang

" ya, hey… dari tadi kamu berbicara dengan bahasa yang aneh…" kata Zhao yun membalikkan topic sambil menatap Xiahou Fang.

" dengar ya… aku tadi berbicara dengan bahasa inggris, bahasa yang lumaya mendunia…" jawab Xiahou fang yang kemudian menaruh gitar disampingnya.

" oh, lagi pula… benda apa itu ?" Tanya Zhao yun

" mau aku ajari ? namanya gitar, inilah satu satunya teman baikku ketika aku sedih…" kata Xiahou Fang yang tersenyum sedih sambil menatap gitar itu. " mau aku jari ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang ke Zhao yun.

" boleh ?"

" tentu saja…" kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian memberikan gitar itu ke Zhao yun " jadi kunci A itu begini… begini…" dan kemudain mengajarinya.

_**so Laugh in you loneliness**_

_**Child of the wilderness**_

Tak berapa lama kemudian, mereka pun berhenti berlatih bermain gitar. Kemudian dua orang itu tertawa bersama sama. Entah apa yang mereka tertawakan bersama.

" hey, sudah lah berhentilah tertawa… perutku sakit…" kata Xiahou Fang

" maaf, maaf… kamu juga berhenti tertawa dong…" kata Zhao yun.

Kemudian dua orang itu pun berhenti tertawa dan menciptakan suasana sunyi disitu. Xiahou Fang kemudian berbalik menatap Zhao yun dan tersenyum " jadi… katanya banyak orang yang tak pernah mendengar keluh kesahmu ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang.

" ya… begitulah, makanya aku selalu saja diam dihadapan mereka. Aku selalu saja menyimpan seluruh keluh kesahku dalam hatiku sendiri… aku tak pernah sedikitpun mengungkapkannya kepada mereka… walaupun begitu, aku selalu saja berusaha untuk bisa membuka diriku kepada orang lain. Tapi selalu saja gagal…" jelas Zhao yun.

" kau hampir sama denganku ya ?" kata Xiahou Fang menundukan kepala " kedua orang tuaku selalu saja memuji kedua saudaraku… mereka tidak mengangapku sedikitpun, mereka lebih memilih kertas kertas yang menumpuk dimeja bersamaan dengan kedua saudaraku dibandingkan aku !, jadi aku selalu saja mencoba untuk bisa berdiri sendirian… dan menjauhkan diriku agar aku tidak sama sekali sakit hati…" kata Xiahou Fang menarik napasnya panjang " … akhirnya perasaan ku yang sebenarnya keluar juga ya ?" kata Xiahou Fang yang tersenyum dengan mata berkaca kaca ke Zhao yun yang langsung iba ke Xiahou Fang.

'tok tok tok'

" nona Xiahou fang ?" panggil seseorang

" heh ?"

Kemudian dua orang itu menoleh kearah suara itu berasal dari salah satu dinding disitu.

" Tuan Zhao yun ? anda sudah bangun ?" panggil seseorang dari balik dinding di sebrang dinding yang berada didekat mereka.

" hey, ada suara di dinding yang ada disana…" kata Zhao yun

" Zhao yun, apakah ini berarti perpisahan ?" Tanya Xiahou Fang

" mungkin iya, mungkin tidak… tapi aku bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu.. " jawab Zhao yun

Xiahou Fang kemudian tersenyum sambil meneteskan air mata perpisahan " aku tidak akan melupakanmu ! aku janji…"

" aku juga…" balas Zhao yun

" kalau begitu, selamat tinggal…" kata Xiahou Fang yang kemudian mendekati dinding dimana berasal suara seseorang itu.

Zhao yun kemudian berjalan mendekati dinding yang satu lagi dan tersenyum kearah Xiahou Fang " selamat tinggal…"

" ya, da…" balas Xiahou Fang.

Kemudian, ketika mereka saling membalas senyuman satu sama lain. Sebuah cahaya menyinari pandangan mereka berdua. Mengakhiri pertemuan mereka berdua yang sangat singkat ini….

_**No one would listen**_

_**No one but her**_

_**Heard as the outcast hears...**_

**Cheng Du, 200 AD ( maybe ? *dibunuh Author*)**

Zhao yun membuka matanya, dia sadar kalau dia kembali berada di kamarnya. Dia kemudian langsung melompat dari tempat tidurnya dan langsung membuka pintu kamarnnya yang diketuk seseorang yang ia tak kenal.

" siapa ?" kata Zhao yun yang kemudian melihat seorang gadis berada didepannya, yang mirip seperti Xiahou Fang " Xiahou Fang ?"

" hah ? er… maaf, saya menggangu anda… nama saya Sun Ruan Er…" kata gadis itu memperkenalkan dirinya.

" hah ? oh, ya… " kata Zhao yun langsung mengucek matanya.

" ada apa ?" Tanya gadis yang mirip ama Xiahou Fang yang ternyata namanya Sun Ruan Er.

" tidak apa apa, aku mendapat mimpi yang aneh tadi malam aku seperti melihat masa depan…" jawab Zhao yun tersenyum yang kemudian menatap langit.

**Kediaman Xiahou 2009**

Xiahou Fang bangun dengan wajah kaya abis liat hantu dan segera turun dari tempat tidurnya dan membuka pintu kamarnya dan melihat sosok yang taka sing lagi baginya.

" ZHAO YUN ??" teriak Xiahou Fang abis abisan " BAGAIMANA KAMU BISA DISIN ?"

" er… mungkin anda salah nona Xiahou Fang, saya Zhen Zilong…" kata cowok itu dengan wajah kebingungan melihat acting Xiahou Fang yang shock abis.

" oh… begitu, sorry… aku dapet mimpi yang aneh tadi malam, aku seperti melihat… masa lalu.." kata Xiahou Fang tersenyum manis untuk pertama kalinya didepan seseorang.

_**No body listen**_

_**I can hear you...**_

_**Life can be loved**_

_**for us...**_

_**End**_

**SAMPAH APA INI ???, Ini cerita ngaco, dan lagu yang dinyanyikan Xiahou Fang itu lagu dari Sleeping beauty *dibunuh berkali kali*. Dan untuk anda yang bernama Zhen Zilong jangan keGR-an okeh ??? *ngelirik temen gua dengan tatapan serem* enjoy the MEGA OOC MADDNES !**


End file.
